<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red morning by DEATHEXECUTION</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258289">red morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEATHEXECUTION/pseuds/DEATHEXECUTION'>DEATHEXECUTION</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lords of Chaos (2018), Mayhem (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Freeform, M/M, More Fluff, No Plot, Oneshot, i srsly can’t fucking write, seriously this one’s short, short oneshot, what the hell do I even put in the tags uh, yea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEATHEXECUTION/pseuds/DEATHEXECUTION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>øystein is the first one to wake up this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin/Øystein Aarseth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLS EXCUSE THE FACT THAT THIS IS SUPER REPETITIVE AND SIMILAR TO MY LAST ONESHOT!!!! IM TRYING TO BREAK FREE FROM WRITERS BLOCK AHAHA</p><p>ONCE AGAIN THIS IS IN ØY’S POV !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love the way the red morning rises in your eyes.</p><p>Orange rays urge through the curtains and paint your tangled golden hair with different ribbons of yellow. This morning seems fulfilling in particular, filled with soft sun and lazy sprawled sheets, accompanied by the sensation of your smooth skin burning against mine.</p><p>Normally you’d be the one to lay quietly and observe, but I guess this time wasn’t the case. I never really got the chance to actually look at you properly, much less the nerve to do it. I don’t really understand why, though. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and it angers me.</p><p>Blowing black hair out of my face, i blink slowly and let my eyes travel from your relaxed face to your collarbone, leading down to your bare chest. I wanted to make sure you were breathing, I don’t know where this certain paranoia came from, but it suddenly felt like you’d slip through the cracks of my fingers soon if I wasn’t careful and observant enough, and I wanted to savor you.</p><p>I watch as your chest heaves slowly; it rises and falls back down with each soft, fulfilling breath, and I feel tranquility and relief wash over me as I realize that everything was finally okay.</p><p>My mind had wandered elsewhere, I hadn’t even noticed that you started stirring in your sleep, head thrashing from one side to another as I look at your face unsurely, just to capture those frightening eyes of yours, opened only halfway as you squint at the glaring sun.</p><p>Your eyes search for mine, and once they meet I realize just how much I love you.</p><p>You are my rain, you are my paradise, you are my fucking falling.</p><p>You are mine, and I am yours.</p><p>You smile softly and greet me with a raspy “good morning”, and I only smile in return.</p><p>I love the way our love looks in your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>